


date night and dirty diapers

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Childcare, Fluff, M/M, idk thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: "Why did we have to have kids?"





	date night and dirty diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



There is a tomato stain on the hem Thomas’ shirt and the faintest hint of spit-up peaking out from under his collar where the burp cloth doesn’t cover. He’s rocking back and forth, whispering to Soley as he rubs her back in a half-desperate attempt to sooth her sobs. And it works…. the baby’s cries morphing into half-hiccuped gulps before she decides she’s much to tired to continue without the support of Thomas’s shoulder and rests her head accordingly. 

Thomas sighs in relief before glancing over at Mesut. Slowly, he moves to be next to him, taking care to secure Soley’s head to his chest before sitting down. 

Mesut is similarly situated, Lamia having passed out fifteen minutes prior in the crook of Mesut’s elbow, her nap seemingly unaffected by her sister’s wails. 

“You know, when you said date night, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Thomas says wryly, stretching his unoccupied arm over the back of the couch. 

Mesut looks apologetic, gently inching himself closer to Thomas before speaking. 

“Sorry. I forgot Boa asked me to keep an eye on them. He and Sherin haven’t had time to themselves in weeks and their usual sitter cancelled at the last minute.” 

“Nah it’s fine. I would have done the same had Philipp asked. Although,” he says, pondering, “I’m not sure he would trust me with anything other than a football.” 

“Well, feel free to list me as a reference next time someone doubts your child care skills. I’ll be sure to emphasize how much kids love you and won’t mention how it took you three tries to put the diaper on properly,” Mesut responds, grinning at the slightly offended look on Thomas’s face. 

“Those things are finger-traps for babies legs designed by the devil to make new parents feel incompetent and Pampers will be hearing from me.”

Mesut laughs, unthinkingly jostling Lamia, who nestles further into his arm in response. 

“Why don’t we put the girls in their cribs and get to the good part of the date night,” Thomas says, winking suggestively. 

Mesut raises a single eyebrow. 

“I’m sure Jerome would love to come home to find us naked on his couch.”

Thomas scoffs. 

“Mesut! I would never ! I was simply suggesting we engage in a more traditional date night activity such as watching a movie.” 

Mesut’s eyebrow remains unmoved but he gets up as if to comply. 

“Nothing about horses,” he says seriously, his mouth slipping into a smile, turning towards the nursery. 

Thomas grins and scrambles to his feet as quickly as a man holding a sleeping infant can. 

A half hour later finds them playing the latest action blockbuster on mute, the half-assed plot long since lost on the pair, abandoned instead for more intimate relations. 

Mesut’s hand tangles itself in Thomas’s thick curls, intent on guiding him where he wants him when a scream pierces the air. 

Thomas stills, rising slightly as if to see someone else entered the room without them noticing. 

A second scream. 

Mesut laughs humorlessly and Thomas just groans. 

“Why did we have to have kids?” He asks, the sound muffled by the press of his mouth into Mesut’s collarbone. 

Mesut pushes gently at Thomas shoulders and untangles their legs, standing up. 

“Dont forget, we return them at midnight so don’t get too attached now.” 

Another scream. 

“…. Not likely.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ unbeta'd, probably a mess, but let me know what you think !


End file.
